Ed, Edd n Eddy Spanking Mis-Edventures
by Keith flame
Summary: When the Eds go on a spanking adventure you will be sure to see a lot of sore bottoms
1. Act: 1 Nazz spanks Eddy

The time was 9:45 pm, Friday, Eddy was way past his bedtime his parents set for him and Nazz was babysitting again. Eddy was listening his music in his room when three loud knocks came on his door. The door swung open to see Nazz who stomp up to Eddy's face.

" Eddy do you know what time it is? Your parents said they wanted you in bed at 8:30. So go to bed" Nazz commanded

" You nazz just because you're the "babysitter" doesn't mean you force me to do anything" Eddy said when Nazz grab him by the ear and pulled him up out of the chair

" Ow ow ow What the heck? let go" Eddy said trying to get Nazz to let go. As Nazz sat herself on the chair and pulled Eddy over her lap and delivered a quick swat

" What are you doing?" Eddy asked in shock

" It's obvious you need a behavior check, so I teach it to you...with a spanking" Nazz said as she rained swats on Eddy backside

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Nazz then pauses as she took the chance to take down Eddy's pants to reveal his money sign boxers as Eddy start to kick forcefully

" Unless you want to be over my lap even longer I suggest you stop that" Nazz warned but Eddy didn't listen as she used much more strength

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Nazz took another break to pull down Eddy's boxers to reveal his light red butt

" After this Eddy you're going straight to bed and I will be back tomorrow don't make me do this again" Nazz said as she continued the spanking to the point his bottom got where his butt got dark red and Eddy was holding back his tears but his eyes were watering as Nazz lifts him off her lap and into his bed as Eddy silently grumbled " this isn't over Nazz I gonna get you back"


	2. Act: 1 Rolf spanks Double D

Meanwhile earlier in the day Double D was told by Ed he had dress Rolf's chickens up like divers again so now he is hiding and Rolf is out looking for him as he was thinking to himself until he heard a knock at his door. He open the door to see Rolf with a paddle in his hand

" Oh Rolf what are you you doing here?" Double D asked nervelessly

" Where is the uni-brow Ed boy Rolf seeks?" Rolf asked Double D

" Umm I don't know where Ed is currently at right now" Double D said trying to close his bedroom door but Rolf held it open as he walked in as he sat on Double D's bed

" Fine since you don't want to tell Rolf where your friend is hiding then Rolf will have'll to beat it out of you" Rolf said as he suddenly pulls Double d over his lap and swatted his bottom harshly

" OW! Rolf, please have mercy" Double D pleaded

" Reveal the location of your friend and Rolf shall release you" Rolf said as as he swatted his bottom again

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

Double D was trembling as Rolf harshly punished him. Soon Rolf tugged his pants down revealing a light-red bottom covered by tidies-whities as Double D started to kick in dissapporal as Rolf picked up the paddle as whacked it causing a loud thud as Double D screamed out

" As Rolf told you All this suffering will end if you reveal the location of the lacking-in-smarts Ed boy?" Rolf said

" Go ahead and spank me as hard as you can but I won't give in to this" Double D said as Rolf started to paddle Double D bottom

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACk!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACk

Double D was bawling as hard as he was able to as Rolf pulled down his underwear and gave 17 towards his bottom until...

" All right, All right cease and I will give you the location of Ed" Double D said as Rolf drop him onto the bed

" He's hiding down by the creek" Double D said

" Very well Rolf is sorry he had to surcome to this but Ed boys must learn not to harass Rolf chickens" Rolf said as he ran out Double D's house


	3. Act: 1 Sarah spanks Ed

Meanwhile at Ed's house Sarah was bored of having playing her dolls so she decided to have fun with her brother with blackmail. Ed was downstairs in his room watching t.v when sarah stormed into his room.

"ED! I WANT TO PLAY NAUGHTY NOW" Sarah yelled

" What's "naughty"? Ed asked

" You have to do everything I want you to do and I want to give your a spanking" Sarah said grinning

"But baby sister..." Ed started

" Alright fine then I'm telling mom" Sarah threatened

" No wait...I do it" Ed said as he hops over sarah's lap as she starts spanking him. The first land a quick hard smack on the center of his but, then to the left cheek, then to the right cheek then back to the middle

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

Ed was now struggling and was trying to avoid Sarah's hits but he was failing as Sarah land even harder and more painful hits. " Now Ed take off your shorts." Sarah commanded knowing he had no choice Ed did what she wanted as she lifted himself up and pulled his shorts off as his shirt covered his bottom standing up. He then got back over Sarah as she moves Ed's shirt to see Ed wearing a pair of dirty tidey-whities covering a light pink bottom

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

The spanking continued for 20 mins as Ed bottom was a shade of red and Sarah made an evil smile as instead of usually pulling down the underwear she pulls it up between Ed's cheeks still giving her full access while giving her older brother a wedgie as she continued for 3 more minutes then stopped as she lays him across his bed still crying his eyes out and she walks out the door


	4. Act: 1 The Eds spank Jonny

The next day the three eds were talking how they were harshly spanked. Ed was rubbing Double D butt with pain cream as Double D was bent over Eddy's bed

" So I was spanked by Nazz, Double D was spanked by Rolf and Ed was spanked by Sarah?" Eddy asked as the two eds nodded

" Hey wait a minute how about we take this spanking thing to a whole new level" Eddy asked

" What do you mean Eddy?" Ed asked as Eddy ran into his closet and came out with a paddle with 3 holes in it " I say we go around in disguise spanking everyone else in the cul-de-sac." Eddy said as he land the paddle hard on Double D behind as he moves it away it swat left his bottom a darker shade but the 3 dot left it the same shade

"Here how we're doing it. We spank them until their bottom is light pink then start spanking them with the paddle so the holes leave the spots pink while the entire butt is red as ever.

" Who are we going to start with?" Ed asked as Double D pulls up his pants

" Easy Jonny 2x4, it would be easy." Eddy said

Later that day the three eds dress in black were in Jonny's bed room waiting for Jonny to come in. Soon Jonny came in, realizing he forgot plank in the bathroom he tried to go back but Ed grab his arms while Double D grabs his feet and thee two led him over Eddy's knee as Double d pulls down his pants to reveal grey underwear with blue lining.

" Wait what's going on?" Jonny asked but the eds said nothing as Eddy started to rain down slaps across Jonny bottom as it jiggled to each one

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

After 50 swats Jonny behind was a dark shade of red. Jonny thought it was over as he turned his he the one who was spanking him pulled out a paddle with 3 holes punctured into them as Eddy pulled down his underwear

" Now don't worry this next 15 won't hurt a bit, It'll hurt twice as hard than earlier" Eddy said and as a hard smack was deliver as Jonny cried out in pain.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Ed and Double D let Jonny go as Jonny cried on his bed and soon Nazz's voice was heard as the three left a bottle of pain creme and jumped out the window.


	5. Act: 1 The Eds spank Sarah

Nazz was walking by Jonny house when she heard sounds of wood slapping skin coming from Jonny's room. She picked the locked of the front door and shouted " Jonny are you ok?" she open the door to see the figures in black jumping out his window and Jonny crying holding his bottom in pain with a bottle of pain cream next to him. The most noticeable part is the 3 lighter shade holes on Jonny butt.

" Jonny what happened?" Nazz as she gets Jonny over her lap and starts to apply to creme to Jonny butt

" I don't know. 1 second I'm walking into my room, then I being spanked like crazy. This worse part was that paddle." Jonny said as Nazz stopes applying the cream as Jonny pulls his pants and underwear up.

" Come on Let's go see if we can go find them." Nazz said

Meanwhile in Eddy's room all three Eds were out of breath from running back to eddy's room to avoid being caught

" All man that was so funny spanking Jonny. But it kind of killed the fun out of it by leaving that pain cream there." Eddy said glaring at Double D

" Eddy I agreed to spanking our neighbors as fun, but leaving them in pain like that I can't stand." Double D said

" Whatever, Now for our next target how about Sarah then Jimmy." Eddy said

" Yeah I wanna see Sarah get spanked too." Ed said jumping up and down hoping to see Sarah holding her butt in pain

" Fine let's go." Double D said as they made their way to Ed's house

Sarah was sitting in her room writing into her diary when she thought someone was watching her when suddenly Ed grab her as double d hold down her legs as the reposition her and then put her over Eddy lap

" Time to start this" Eddy said cleverly disguising his voice." Eddy said

" Time to get this started" Eddy said cleverly disguising his voice as he start raining downs slaps on Sarah's behind

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

After 50 swats Sarah's butt is hot pink as Sarah is sniffling. Eddy then nods at Double D who nods back as he pulls down Sarah's blue pants to reveal a white panties with pink lining, but most importance Eddy notices a wet spot through Sarah's panties

" Ugh Looks like miss tough girl just wet herself" Eddy said as Sarah blushes deeply. Soon Eddy landed another 50 swats to Sarah butt leaving it a deep pink as Eddy pulled out the same paddle he used on Jonny and landed a hard smack onto Sarah's butt causing her to scream out loud.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The eds then moves Sarah onto her bed as her red butt her position up in the air. " Keep holding her down." eddy commanded as the two eds did. eddy then remove the belt he was wearing and let it fly across Sarah butt which caused the girl to scream out loudly. Eddy repeated the process 4 more times when the he heard the door slam open and heard Nazz and Jonny voice outside the door.

" Quick we gotta go now, leave the pain creme." Eddy instructed as Double D did so as the three jumped out the window like last time


	6. Act: 1 The Eds spank Nazz

Nazz and Jonny burst through Sarah's door only to notices they are too late as sarah was crying harshly. " Jonny can you wait outside?" Nazz asked as Jonny nodded as he walked out the door as Nazz tend to Sarah. Nazz removed her pants and wet panties off her as she started to rub bottom with the pain creme.

"Nazz...what are we going to do about those three guys?" Sarah asked

" I don't know but I think they're doing to get a cheap laugh out of this." Nazz said as she finishes applying the cream. "Now hurry up and change out of that wet underwear and we'll be waiting outside." Nazz said as Sarah nodded as Nazz closed the door.

Meanwhile at Eddy's room all three Eds were all laughing how Sarah wet herself during her spanking.

" Man I can't believe that little brat wet herself." Eddy said through laughter

" Yeah maybe next time we should put her in a diaper." Ed said, even Double D was laughing with his hand over his mouth

" Alright here's the deal we have 4 people left. Nazz, Jimmy, Rolf and Kevin. How about me and sockhead trap Nazz in the shack in the woods while Ed goes get Jimmy in his room" Eddy suggested as the 2 other Eds agreed

In the woods Nazz was looking for the mysterious trio that spanked Jonny and Sarah. When she was in front of the abandoned shack when she felt a hand go over her mouth and dragged her in the shack. It was Double D, who then threw Nazz over Eddy knees and held her legs down. " It's payback time Nazz" Eddy thought in his head as she start to rain swats on Nazz's butt

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

After 50 swats Nazz was sniffling as Eddy let his hormones take over slightly as he started to rub Nazz's butt, which Nazz found displeasing. " Hey you prev, stop doing that. Why don't you get me go so I you a taste of your mediene?" Nazz threatened

" Your in now condition to be making demands Nazz." Eddy said as he pulled down nazz pants to reveal Nazz famous purple panties with white polka dots as Eddy pulls out the known 3-holed paddle

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Nazz was crying her eyes out as her bottom was red all over except for the 3 circles skins. " Now tie her hands." Eddy commanded as Double D grabbed some rope as he tie her hands and the 2 moves her over a crate as Eddy took his and Double D belt as he double looped it and the first one fly across Nazz's bottom as she cried out in pain

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

Nazz bottom was red all over as Eddy put his hand next to it as he felt hand coming off of it. " Nazz is that you?" Kevin voice was heard on the other side of the door

" Come on let's get outta here" Eddy yelled at Double D as the 2 jumped out the window


	7. Act: 1 The Eds spank Jimmy

Kevin kicked the door open to see Nazz butt completely red and covered in welts. " Nazz what happened?!" Kevin asked in concern and anger seeing Nazz. However she couldn't hear over her crying. After a few seconds Kevin spotts the pain creme as he position her bottom high up and he starts to apply the pain creme on her blazing butt.

" Thanks for doing this Kevin." Nazz said as she started to calm down

" No problem but do you know who would spank this harsh?" Kevin asked

" No but I'm not the only one they spanked. They gotten Jonny and Sarah before me." Nazz said as he pulls nazz's pants and panties up as they walked out they see Jonny and Sarah rushing towards them.

" Nazz what's wrong did they got you too?" Sarah asked as Nazz nodded. "The weird thing is that there was only 2 of them when they spanked me. I wonder where the third one is." Nazz said

" JIMMY!" Sarah said as the 4 turned bug-eyed as they ran towards Jimmy's house. Meanwhile the screen transition to Jimmy's room where Jimmy was seen with a camcorder recording himself and a bag of marshmallows when suddenly he hears three knocks at his door. He walks over to his door forgetting that the recording is still going to see a tall person with a mask and a paddle in hand.

"Time for a spanking young man." Ed said hind his voice and lifting Jimmy over to his bed and and instantly pulls his pants down to see a purple underwear covered in bears.

SMACK! The first swat over Jimmy's underwear stings him a little as he lets out a squeal

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Ed then pulled down Jimmy's underwear to see an already red bottom with 3 holes of his butt still white. Ed then flipped Jimmy over so his legs was pointing up as he hanged him like a pinata.

" What are you going to do to me?" Jimmy asked as Ed opened as Eddy and Double D climbed through the window. "Wait you're the Eds aren't you?" Jimmy said reliazing that the classic 3 would be able to pull this off. The Eds pulls off their masks

" Doesn't matter curly. But we still have 4 mins to spank the heck outta you." Eddy said as he hands Double D and Ed pizza paddles.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

After 4 mins the kids crashed towards Jimmy's door to see the Eds spanking Jimmy dark red behind.

" Look it's been the eds the entire time." Jonny said as the eds drop the Paddles.

"Busted" they all said


End file.
